ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystallia Amaquelin, also known as Crystal was an Inhuman Princess of the Royal Attilan Family and the sister of the Queen Medusa. After she'd undergone Terrigenesis, Crystal was gifted with her power to control the elements and has since become a valuable-asset to Inhumanity. Crystal is shown to be strong and loyal to her Royal-Family, especially to her sister Medusa and a loyal dog-compatriot Lockjaw. Even though she was raised with a belief that Humans were inferior to Inhumans, she herself has adopted her more softened view on the Humans, which later on would aid Crystal well. After all Inhumans evacuated Old-Attilan on the moon following the Maximus-uprising, the Inhumans had since established their New-Attilan on their original planet Earth where she'd aided in the efforts of rebuilding Attilan and worked often as a liason to the world beyond Attilan City with their hope of creating a better world for both their Inhumans and Humanity. Biography Humans as well, as after the act as the Inhuman liaison to the world beyond Attilan has often acted as a liaison to the world beyond Attilan. Crystal is a very kind and energetic person, who is naïve to what the world is like. Powers and Abilities * Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength * Elementalist: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on a molecular level. * Pyrokinesis: By controlling oxygen molecules she can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or she can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. (Thus, she can only affect valent bonding properties and not inner nuclear forces, rendering her unable to initiate or affect fission or fusion). * Hydrokinesis: She can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, she can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The observed maximum volume of water she can control is approximately 2,000 cubic feet (about 15,000 gallons). Thus, she cannot change the course of rivers or cause the sea to part. ** Cryokinesis: Her control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice * Geokinesis: She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The observed maximum volume she can affect at once is 1.8 x 10" cubic feet (approximately 1/800 of a cubic mile). *'Aerokinesis': She can also control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour'.' **'Flight:' Initially she wore the force of the wind, but over time, she was able to fly without the elements. **''Force Fields: By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects including creating a field around her. *Electrokinesis'': Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Avengers Members Category:Inhumans Category:Fantastic 4